


At the End

by Lirillith



Category: Noir - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith





	At the End

It's a painful, graceless struggle, but finally she pulls Kirika up enough that she can get some purchase, and then they heave her over the edge. Mireille's legs give out beneath them both, and Kirika tumbles into her as they fall backwards.

Mireille feels boneless, wrung out, and she still hasn't let go of Kirika's hand. The girl feels warm and sharp against her, all angles. She puts her free hand on Kirika's back, something like an embrace, and feels tiny, birdlike bones. Breath and heartbeat. She can feel hot tears on her bare arm, and in her own eyes.  



End file.
